She Decided to Take a Walk
by Dixie-Biscuit
Summary: a 19 year old struggling artist/college dropout hates her life, hates her job, and she despises people. when she decides to take a walk to the park she finds someone who could possibly haunt her life or destroy her future. cover image made by me .RE-POSTED FROM PREVIOUS ACCOUNT. PLEASE SEE MESSAGE INSIDE.
1. announcement

"She Decided to take a walk" is a story i had written under the name the-awful-fall. This is my new account.

The reason is because a few years back my email account got hacked and the password was changed. I couldn't remember my security password ( i made the email when i was a little kid, yea it was an old email). And i had forgotten the password to my fanfiction account. So i couldn't send a recovery pw to my email because i couldn't get into my email. Eventually i stopped trying and overall forgot about the story and for a few years it was abandoned, you can still find the story by my old account.

So yea, i'm re-posting the story, i fixed the grammar and added a few things here and there and will be continuing the story

bear with me :)


	2. she decided to take a walk

"this is talking"

'_Thinking'_

Batman and its characters belong to DC comic. The girl however is mine.

* * *

She decided to take a walk, not wanting to stay in her small apartment. Today was hectic at work, customers complaining for everything and anything. She worked at a café in the central food court, that place was always crowed. She thought about quitting her job more than once, she hated dealing with people, but every time she went against it. She had to pay for her apartment and she had dropped out of college, she just couldn't keep up with the costs, was still struggling with the costs. She'd have to get a second job and soon. Life was hard for the 19 year old struggling artist.

"At least it's peaceful" she had whispered

Smiling as a cold breeze hit her face and through her brown layered bob hair

After 30 minutes she arrived at the Gotham central park. There was a majestic fountain in the middle of a large pound where the ducks were enjoying their night swim.

She made her way to one of the many unoccupied benches and just stared at the ducks. She began to ponder.

'_what am I doing with my life? I going absolutely nowhere- just stuck in the same cycle.'_

_Sigh_

' _I haven't a plan or idea what I want to do. I want to be an artist, but what does that translate to? Hell, even __**I**__ don't' know. How pathetic is that? To not know about what you love. Maybe taking my generals was a waste of time and money, god I need some real guidance, I'm so lost.'_

Checking the time, 12:40 a.m., the girl began walking out of the park when her foot tripped and she fell.

"AH!" she look back

'_what the hell did I trip over?'_

In the dim lit park one would mistake what she saw to be a branch of sorts sticking from a near bush, but, branches didn't wear shoes...

Getting up to get a better look she noticed it wasn't a branch, it was indeed a leg, a scrawny looking one at that and it was surrounded by…hay?

"what the?"

Leering over the bush, she saw an unconscious man: lanky yet outrageously tall, pale skin, messy unkempt brown reddish hair and a rather large nose upon his features.

She was scared and didn't know what to do. She never found someone unconscious before and she just didn't want to leave him here. The guilt will haunt her for life. It was late and Gotham at night was terrifying even for the toughest of criminals. Only the insane walked these dark streets.

Walking toward the street she managed to hail a cab and placed the unconscious man in the car with the help of the driver, claiming he was a friend to had too much to drink when the driver asked. She was taking him home like a lost puppy.

Had she looked only a little further she would have found an aerosol can with a pumpkin logo and the mask…of the Scarecrow.

* * *

A/N: sorry This is my first time writing a story so forgive me if it's somewhat deranged.

So yeah, just trying some things out. What will happen to the girl by bringing the scarecrow into her home? Maybe something interesting, maybe something tragic, maybe you'll just have to keep reading.


	3. an artist of sorts

Some birds were gathering the stray strands of hay on the ground when a towering shadow figure scared them away.

Kneeling down, the Batman touched the strands observing them. He noticed a trail of hay made toward the sidewalk like its owner was dragged or carried and they just fell down. A few steps and he found the mask and can.

'_he would never leave his 'face of fear' behind' _thought the bat _'he was obviously unconscious when he was taken'._

Making his way to the batmobile an English accent informed him of any luck.

" not yet Alfred, however I managed to locate his last position, but it seems he was taken away by someone. I found a spray can and his mask. I'm guessing he wasn't awake when taken"

"do you suppose another inmate had gotten to him?"

"It's a possibility, but it's hard to tell with the little evidence I found. I wouldn't worry too much about him now though. Without his fear gas or mask he's of little threat, he'll show up eventually, he'll have to if he wants to get some chemicals to create his toxins".

" am I safe to assume you will be arriving home early this night master Bruce?"

"we'll see Alfred, first I'll drop by Gordon to see if his men have found any leads"

"very good sir, dinner shall be ready when you return".

"thanks Alfred."

With that, Batman closed the link and made his way to the GPD

Bringing in a bowl of warm water and a cloth she was able to see the man's face in the room's light.

He had dirt on his face and clothes, probably from laying on the ground. He had scratches and faint bruises with some dried blood near his nose and around corner of his mouth.

She stared at the man on her bed while gently wiping the dirt and blood from his face. She felt panicked.

' _what have I gotten myself into, who brings a complete stranger into their home? An __**unconscious**__ dirty stranger? With __**BLOOD.**__ For all I know he might-'_

There's a groan. She freezes. He shifts slightly but doesn't awake. Letting out a sigh she takes the bowl and cloth and leaves the room turning off the light.

In her living room she plops on the couch and turn on the tube. Watching television late into the night she begins to doze until finally succumbing to sleep leaving the tv on. The paranoia of her guest becomes a trivial haze.

On the screen an announcement is made to the citizens of Gotham City to beware of inmate that has escaped Arkham: Jonathan Crane aka The Scarecrow.

Jim Gordon opens the door to his office making way straight to his coffee machine. He notices the window open and the slight breeze.

"any luck out there finding him" he says aloud. After so and so years he was getting used to the Batman's discreet entries, if only barley, on most nights he still managed to make his heart startle.

" I found some of his possessions, but no sign of the Scarecrow himself, thought I'd come here to check if your men have found anything"

The commissioner shakes his head no and breaths in deep

"I don't get it. We beef up security tight in that asylum and they still managed to escape."

"don't get too stressed about it Jim, I think I managed to injure him in our brawl, without his toxins he's not as much as a threat". The Batman tries to comfort

"yeah well it sure as hell not making my job any easier. All those damn reporters, everytime I have to lie to keep the citizens from getting overwhelmed. Imagine if I told them we had no idea where the lunatic was, they'd think the police was a joke!"

Gordon takes a sip of his black coffee. He cringes a bit as it burned his throat with satisfaction.

" I'll find him Jim, rest assured knowing that"

Jim chuckles tiredly. When he turns around the Batman is gone. Another sigh

" I hate when he does that" he takes another sip

From the spit of the curtain a ray of light shines through glazing the face of the slumbering man.

Bothered, he opens his eyes ever slowly, rubbing the sand from his eyes. Almost instantly his head begin to throb. Shutting his eyes he raises his hand to pinch the brink of his nose in hopes of releasing the pressure.

He takes note of his surroundings.

The room is a shade of smokey blue. Next to the bed was a night stand with a lamp, a book and pencil and Ipod dock. The walls were decorated with various porcelain and gas masks, drawings and paintings he assumed were self made as well as queer collages of random objects placed in abstract assembly.

It then hit him. Where was his mask? He looks around frantically, but it's nowhere to be seen, which makes him rather agitated.

He spies two doors: one obviously a closet and the other leading to the main room.

His body feels beat and weakened- his muscles burn as he gets off the bed. First he goes to the door on the left.

It's a walk in closet. He notices some canvases on the floor leaning against the wall, some painted others blank.

'_hmm. This person is an artist of sorts'_ he looks at the clutter of clothes and makes another acknowledgment. _'Ah, this __**woman**__ is an artist of sorts and this is her apartment'_

Chills run up his spine as he imagines what may have been done to him, how he had gotten here. He felt sick and his head throbbed even more as he tried to recall what had happened.

'_what happened? What happened after I escaped Arkham?.. Ahhh yes… Batman, I was lucky to escape that damn bat! He punched me off the second story of a building! Luckily I have no dire injuries; I must have fallen in a deep sleep from exhaustion'_

Being satisfied with his reason for so carelessly getting abducted he moved slowly to the other door. He places an ear against the door for any movement. Nothing.

With his hand on the handle he twists and pushes forward


	4. Don't you know who i am?

She woke up feeling groggy, her eyes stung from being up so late last night. She hadn't bothered to change into sleep wear or wash her face, she was sure she had raccoon eyes.

Remembering she had fallen asleep with the television on she reached for the control to shut off the early morning cartoons. She had a headache.

She flipped to stare at the ceiling, it was quiet and she was thankful she had the day off.

'_Good, I'm not in the mood to deal with ungrateful society'._

Just after finishing that thought her mind back-tracked the events of last night, or rather, early morning: coming home, taking a walk to the park, and finding an unconscious bruised man, all in a split second.

Her heart began to race, how could she forget something like that?

Slowly she rose from the couch and stared at the door to her bedroom. After standing still a few minutes she felt she was not alone. There was a presence, she felt it, it gave her goose bumps. If her heart sped any faster she was sure she was going to have a heart attack.

Then the knob turned, out of sheer panic she made her way to the small corner kitchen with a few strides, hiding behind the counter. Immediately after doing so the door opened slowly making a slight creaking noise.

'_I have to remember to fix those hinges' _a confused look fell on her face as she shook her head.

'_Not the time to be thinking about that!'_ she noted herself.

Out came a man whose eyes shone with cold curiosity. He looked around the room: a small kitchen complete with a small round dining table, the living room consisted of picture frames on the walls, some drawers here and there, an old television, a coffee table and a messy couch.

A messy couch that seemed someone just rose from. He walked toward it.

From the counter, a nervous wreck of a girl opened one of the lower cabinets taking out a pan. Getting up she hesitantly made her way toward the stranger, who was now inspecting the couch. As she got closer his height grew.

'_He didn't seem so tall lying down' _she whined. She decided to give herself a countdown to cue herself.

He felt the warmth upon placing his hand on the indented couch, then pulled back sharply as if he had touched something foul.

'_three…'_

He turned his attention to the cluttered coffee table, some paper with scribbles, cups, water bottles, magazines, a name tag. He raises an eyebrow and picks up the tag.

'_two…'_

The simple two toned tag twirls in his grasp, he run his thumb along the name.

'_three…!'_

She pulls her arms back throwing the pan behind and ready to slam forward…until the sun reflected from the pan, to a mirror, to her face.

Being in the darker half of the room her eyes were not given the chance to adjust to any natural light, it stung like hot sauce.

"AGGHH!"

He didn't know what alarmed him first: the sudden ray of light arranged in his direction or the yell that sounded like a rusty tuba.

He turned to face the sun blind- pan raising women, who he noticed, had shut her eyes to the solar assault.

A hand shot to her throat as she was violently shoved to the near wall. She held her breath as she opened her eyes to meet his calm yet mocking features.

"Well well, what have we here?" he speaks in a whispering malice. The pressure on her neck has the girl in a petrified state. She feels the pan is still in her hand, she rotates it.

The stranger takes no notice.

"tell me child, am I correct to assume you are…" he squints at the name tag in his free hand. "A Miss Cass-AHH!"

A quick smack and he releases his grip long enough for her to move behind him. The pan still in firm hand.

He caresses his head with both hands; a scowl is on his face.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" he bellows

"YOU WERE CHOKING ME!" she reasons not lowering her guard

"YOU HIT ME WITH A **PAN**!"

"BECAUSE YOU WERE **CHOKING** ME!"

"I was NOT choking you! Merely attempting to lower your defenses" he checks his hands as if expecting to see blood.

At this she crosses her arms, her tone skeptical "Really? By grabbing someone by the _neck_ and applying _pressure_, you expect them to just _lower_ their defenses?"

Making a hissing noise he acts as if he had not heard her.

"goodness child, you could have given me a concussion…"

She opens her mouth to bash back, but decides against it. Somehow he managed to make her feel like the guilty one, even though it was he who actually made a threat on her life before she could propel hers, and the fact that she was going to attack him in the beginning in the first place made her feel even worse.

"DON'T call me CHILD", she pouted like a child ironically, "the name's Cassie, but I'd rather you call me Cass".

"May I acquire as to why?"

"I just hate that name ok" she made her way to the freezer, leaving the pan on the counter.

"well CHILD…" he takes satisfaction in seeing Cass tense with agitation. "I happen to like Cassie, it has a sickening sweet sound to it". He chuckles lightly, obviously tormenting her.

Walking toward her "guest" she harshly shoves a bag of ice into his chest and makes her way toward the couch turning on the television. He puts the bag to his head.

"and who the hell are _you_ exactly?" Questioned Cassie, there's a bitterness in her voice

This takes the lanky man by surprise. "Don't you recognize me? Don't you know **who I am**?"

Cass rolls her head to the side to look at him, "can't say I do"

Gesturing to his outfit with one hand he tries again, "doesn't **this** spark you of anyone?"

Cass gives a black stare, "uhh, a farmer?" He suddenly shouts throwing down the ice bag in a rage.

"THE SCARECROW!" Cass's eyes are wide from his sudden burst. "I AM JONATHAN CRANE, THE SCARECROW, THE MASTER OF FEAR!".

There is a moment of silence, and then throwing her head back Cass gives a howl of laughter. Crane was not amused, then a sickly grin lines his face. He composes himself.

"very well, laugh then, I suppose I'll have no choice but to unleash my toxins, you will fear Scarecrow, you will fear _me_." He reaches to his side to grab an extra can he had packed away, but it wasn't there.

"what!?" he frantically checks his pockets, that can was the last of his fear gas he had before going out to create more.

He turns to the girl trying to regain her posture. "where is it?" he demands, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her viciously. Slapping away his hands she got up to face him, or look up at him.

She crosses her arms once again, "I have absolutely no idea to what you are talking about"

"my fear toxin! It was in an aerosol can with a pumpkin on it!"

"I didn't find any can, all I found was you, on the ground, unconscious. You're welcome by the way, for not leaving you there. Y'know maybe you banged your head a little too hard"

Just when Jonathan was answer back, the phone rings. "hold that thought" says Cass, one finger in the air for pause. She picks up the phone. It was the scarecrow's turn to pout like a child.

"hello? Oh…" she sounds unimpressed, "hey boss…what?...no!...i'm not-…it's my day **off**, can't you- …but-.. grrrr fine! I'm coming, give me an hour". She slams the phone down and marches to her room. The sink in the bathroom could be heard.

Jonathan stands in the living room perplexed. Minutes later Cassie comes back, face clear of raccoon eyes now freshly applied eye make-up: simple eyeliner and mascara as well as a new set of clothes. She walks over to Jonathan arm outstretched. He stares.

Impatiently she demands, "my tag!"

Looking down he finds the tag still in his hand, _'I had this thing all this time?'. _he hands it to her.

She sighs deeply not bothering to look at Jonathan, who was just watching her run around.

"I have to go to work" she simply states. "you're welcome to stay here, just don't …take anything alright?"

Jonathan looks around as if trying to find anything _worth_ stealing.

Grabbing her purse and keys she leaves on a final note, "I'll be back around 8pm". And with that she was out the door. Their "argument" never really concluded.

He turns to the television she had left on, again. The news was currently airing.

" nor the police or Batman have yet found the whereabouts of Arkham escapee Jonathan Crane, citizens are cautioned to stray clear of confrontation and to immediately alert the police to anyone matching the inmate's description…"

It went on to describe his physical appearance and past crimes. Looking around Jonathan figured if the police or Batman haven't found him thus far then maybe it wouldn't hurt to convert to a new hideout, maybe send a person to get his required chemicals, one who won't attract any attention, a normal everyday citizen…

Jonathan Crane had eloped a solution, he was given an opportunity and he would not waste it.


	5. Hating society ever more

Her boss nagged at her as she came through the employee back door, oh how strong was the urge to just strangle his neck 'till his face turned blue. Not only did she regret leaving "the scarecrow" at her apartment, but she had to deal with the crap shitting out of her boss' ass for a mouth.

The day was slow and uneventful, taking peoples orders as well as their ignorant complaints and attitude. The worst were the customers who kept asking if there was –

" …any fat-free butter crescent filled with crème cheese and raspberry filling drizzled in chocolate? I don't want to get fat and loose my figure, well not that I gain any weight hahahaa! But I am on a diet and I mean there's like diet soda and those 100 calorie things, even though I end up eating like 4 bags! And those things I forget the names of but they…."

"_blah blah blah, jesus women stop babbling! UGHH! " _

A sudden "hey!" and the girl shut it.

"Listen, this is a cafe, we have lattes, coffee and breakfast and pastries. If you don't want to get fat then you might not want to eat at places like this, get it?"

She gives a dramatic gasp. "Excuse me? well you don't have to be so rude! I am not FAT, your only jealous because YOUR the one who's fat! I think it's real sad for a fat girl to call a girl like me fat! Forget this! I'm going to get a double bacon double cheese burger with chili fries, how do you feel about that? You just lost a customer!" and out she went.

While watching her stride out the door, Cass was curious how she managed to not throw some boiling hot coffee at this bitch's face. Was that woman serious? Still she couldn't just stand there and not comment back even if it was under her breath. " I am NOT fat, I'm normal and voluptuous with hips, an ass and breasts!"

"_My GOD I am hating society ever more"._

While busy fuming out more aggressive language within her mind, a tall, handsome, and sharp-looking man made his way counter.

"there's always that one person who makes your day isn't there?". Cass looks up.

"oh! Mr. Wayne". Bruce Wayne was a regular who always seemed to brighten up Cass's day. The small conversations with him didn't make him a customer, but like a real person. oh, and he always tipped.

"yea, people like her just really tick me off. i mean seriously...uh, sorry. caught myself before letting myself rant...again". She gave a nervous chuckle. "So, the usual? strong black?"

"haha, you got it, why don't you join me for a cup? You're shift should be over soon, you can rant all you want then"

"how do you when my shift ends? you know today was my day off. hmm, careful Mr. Wayne you're starting to sound like a creeper" Said Cass playfully as she made his coffee as well as her own cup of honey green tea.

Mr. Wayne smirked and took his cup with thanks as they walked to a table. Cass sat on one side and he the other. "i just make it my business to know my workers a little better, by the way". He reached within his suit to pull out a golden envelope handing it in her direction.

Cass took the crisp envelope and opened it delicately, inside was an invitation to a Private Charity Gala at Gotham's Art Museum. She couldn't' help, but relieve a gasp. She looked at the billionaire with questionable awe which he promptly answered.

"A gift and thanks for your participation. Besides, i know you like the arts and there will be some famous artists present at this charity including their works."

Like any modest person, Cass tried to gently refuse as she gave her reasons. "oh, Bruce i can't accept this. Believe me you've already paid your thanks when you got my job back and fired that pushy, groping, pervert of a manager and anyone could have designed a new logo." She hastily placed her hands in defense "not! not that i wasn't grateful for the opportunity! i'm just..." she groans, embarrassed by her constant babble._ "i seem to be doing that a lot today"_

"Then take it as a birthday present", he said bluntly, closing his eyes and taking a swing of his coffee. "Also, don't underestimate yourself so casually. You won't get anywhere with that attitude, you have outstanding potential and don't you forget it".

She raised her cup of tea, smiling as she took his words to heart. Bruce Wayne not only helped with her job, but also with family problems. Bruce had known her father in highschool, they were good friends and even went to the same university together. It was Bruce who introduced her dad to her mom. Throughout Uni and after, they all remained close and were practically family. Cass even had the knack of calling him Uncle Bruce when she was little, still does, but not in public. He was always there for her even when things started to fall apart. That's a story for another time however.

Ever since Bruce found out she dropped out of school he was less than pleased, if money was the problem then he insisted on helping out, but she was stubborn and embarrassed to be caught smooching off the billionaire. Any money he put in her name she gave away to charities and donations alike. He finally, with reluctance, gave way to defeat. As the saying goes : you can lead a horse to water, but you can't make it drink. So he stopped pushing her, but kept her as active in the arts as possible. Though Cass rolled her eyes and protested with a blushing face, inside she was ever grateful for the projects he found her.

They sat in companion silence, she missed spending time with her Uncle Bruce, but he's been unusually busy: leaving early and coming home rather late. As a child spending the night at the manor, she often wondered where Bruce goes so late into the night. She was never allowed to touch anything in the study room that used to belong to Bruce's father. Alfred particularly became nervous if she went about near the piano and especially the grandfather clock. Those were strange times in Wayne manor.

Cass then caught a glimpse of the television across in the top corner. Her eyes grew wide and mouth slightly agape.

It viewed the same person she had found at the park last night, the same man who she had left at her apartment. He was labeled as a Jonathan Crane and in bold capitalized white letters was...

"The Scarecrow..."

Mr. Wayne raised a brow at the random mention. he noticed her looking past him and at the television behind him, so turned to take a look himself. Upon turning back he noticed Cass had gone pale with eyes hazy as if she just realized something. He leaned forward, disguising his expression as worry with tone to match.

"Cassie, are you alright? you seem a bit pale"

Yea, Bruce and Alfred are the only ones allowed to call her Cassie.

She placed down her cup in quick motion causing its contents to slightly overflow. She forced herself to act calmly, though inside she wanted to bolt out the shop to her home.

Clearing her throat she apologized. " yea, i uh, i have get home-something i have to do. Um, thank you again for the invitation Bruce". a forced smile.

"you're welcome...can i give you a ride?". she was acting strange.

"no that's ok! thank you really. it's just, it's late and i should be getting home is all". nervous giggles followed by slow back steps.

Wayne's eyes hardened, she was acting _really_ strange. "...alright...be careful out there".

"of course!", with hasty steps she was gone and not long after...

so was Mr. Wayne.


	6. and see where the night takes us

"How was your meeting with Miss Cassie?" Asked Alfred as he attentively placed down a silver tray of hot tea.

Batman, still in costume, was going over the footage recorded by his cowl the night he followed Cass on her way home.

"She is as spiteful towards society as ever" he responded with humor. His lips tugged in a grin, but was soon replaced by a firm line.

He continued, "She became unnerved at televisions mention of the Scarecrow's escape. She couldn't excuse herself any quicker than she had".

Alfred sneaked in a comment, "Miss Cass never could maintain a façade", he continued to stand by the Batman, staring at the monitor.

The POV from the cowl revealed tall buildings, dirty streets and dark trenches of alleys.

Soon a figure made its debut in the recording. Cass, attempting to look normal striding down the dimming street, had one hand tightly around the handle of her shoulder purse while her other arm swung wildly front to back. The closer she was to home the more speed she picked up.

Ahead of her were a group of three heading her way, two guys and a girl. Their attire could be described as vandal thugs.

The dread of having the scarecrow in her apartment didn't excuse other causes for concern, if not exaggerate them.

On auto-pilot she swayed into the nearest alley, slowing down as a thought provoked her…that they were just a group of alternate dressed kids whom she remembers passing numerous times, they are locals in the neighborhood, her re-action was ridiculous, but if she went back now she's look even more ridiculous. So she continued on despite the drop of her stomach telling her this was a bad route to be taking.

"_Pride over well-being" _Cass thought, she always succumbed to the notion.

So many conflicts ran through her mind, the pressure of anxiety welled so tight in her chest she felt like vomiting. She strived on, but as the envisioned scenario began to exaggerate, her feet came to a halt. If the Crane man was still at her apartment, which he most likely was, what would she do? Should she continue with her snarky attitude? Being enlightened by the new information, Cass knew she could not act the way she had before. She needed to be prepared; maybe a neighborhood kid will let her borrow a bat for self defense.

Cass's hands went to her throat, how hilarious the whole situation was when she thought the man to be out of his mind. She replayed their quarrel, imagined herself as a stranger walking in on herself and Crane, it looked like a sitcom.

Her eyes were hazy with the recent memory, her lips rising to a smile. The seriousness of her predicament temporarily forgotten… until.

"Hey Sweetheart"

Shiver and goosebumps made themselves known as Cass's heart jolted, reluctantly she twisted to see who had called out to her.

His beanie was covered by the hood of the thick dark jacket, he wore sneakers and some outdated denim jeans.

Cass gave a curt smile as she did in most positions. It was a habit out of being polite and being nervous, and right now she was borderline scared. Stories about meeting strangers in alleys rarely ended well.

"It's late" stated our stranger.

'_Bob'_ mused Cass, _'I'll call him Bob'_, it was an attempt to lighten the mood by giving him a humorous default name given to anything or anyone that lacked one.

'Bob' smiled widely that might have passed as a friendly gesture; however, given the current environment, it was anything but.

"You seem lost. How 'bout coming back to my place, rest a bit. You look…tired."

With that, 'Bob' started closing the distance with each footstep. "I'll make some hot chocolate; we'll get comfortable, and see where the night takes us eh?"

With a great intake of breath Cass rejected his 'invitation', "N-no. I'm just on my way home from work. T-thank you though", and Cass turned heel to leave.

Behind her she heard his steps quicken, so focused was she on those steps that she was startled when a firm hand latched to her arm.

"aw, c'mon don't be that way, give a guy a break". His smile still wide and still 'friendly', It was like a happy tune played in a horror film. "where do you work?"

He was trying to make conversation and Cass wouldn't have it. Probably stalling for more of his buddies to show up.

"I _really_ have to get home", Cass stressed, but the hold didn't waver. She became desperate and started to tug out of 'Bob's' grasps, it soon turned to a struggle.

"C'mon!" he laughed out in amusement, "I thought girl's just wanna have fun!". Oh how she hated being mocked and now that song was forever ruined for her.

Yelps of protest and yips of laughter echoed out the ally. Cass's fears doubled tenfold when another man appeared out the corner of her sight.

He was large in muscle, had a gruff face that has seen too much wear and tear; his skin had a tan that made him look filthy and his face bore a scowl that sent Cass's chest sinking deeper than the Titanic. All hope seemed lost and her eyes watered at the prospect.

"Hey!" bellowed this new stranger, his voice was deep and scratchy like a smoker, probably was.

"Your name…Cassie Gaudens?", Cass was surprised he was addressing her, but gave a meek nod nonetheless. Her current man handler didn't feel at all pleased about being ignored. "Hey man piss off will ya!"

A bored look etched this new man's face, "You don't know who you're dealing with you little bitch, let the lady go". The only reply he got was a sneer and a snort.

Cass felt her captor tense up as the competitor walked towards them. "I SAID FUCK OFF!"

An impatient sigh went through the man's mouth, the second warning he gave was a gun promptly aimed at 'Bob's' head. "I won't fuck you up cock-sucker, but my gun will". As if to emphasize the point, he shook the handheld.

There was a standoff that lasted a good five seconds, then another figure glided down to the scene. Landing across the three individuals was a dark looming entity over 6ft; completely shrouded by a living shadow that was a cape. Out of this black abyss came a growl, "Let. Her. Go.".

'Bob's' eyes went wide, his mouth that held so taunting a smile was now agape. Even Cass shared his expression from the sudden turn of events. Without a warning, Cass was shoved roughly away, catching herself on the opposite grime festered brick wall.

"Fuck this shit!" were 'Bob's' parting words as he sprinted away from the Batman and past the gunman whose new target was shifted to the bat before him. Neither remaining men went after the fleeing offender.

As for Cass, she was leaning against the wall looking between the Bat and the gunman, clutching her purse to her adrenaline shaking body. Giver her purse a voice and it would complain about being suffocated.

The air grew heavy and eventually the gun was lowered, but a finger was still set on the trigger. Cass jumped when his eyes broke apart from Batman to meet hers.

"Come with me Miss Gaudens, I'll take you home safe". The Batman intervened before Cass could will up a response.

"Who are you" demanded our caped crusader.

"None of your damn fucking business rat!", came the not so sophisticated reply, again her addressed her. "Miss Gaudens…" the gunman made a motion with his arm to come over to him, but once more, Batman stood before her . His hand pulled out protectively to keep her behind him.

Cass didn't complain, even if she was afraid of both men, Batman is the good guy right? And she knew nothing of the other guy except he had gun. For all she knew, the reason for him coming to her 'rescue' was so he can hurt her himself. The Batman was a safe choice.

"She's not leaving with you" Batman stated, it was not up for debate.

Ignoring the vigilante the gunman revealed his reason for being here.

"Your _GUEST_ has sent me to come looking for you after you didn't return at your specified time. He was worried you might have run into some …" his eyes went to meet the dark knight's glare, "…unwanted company".

Cass had stopped breathing, she totally forgot about the scarecrow! But the Batman was here now, she could tell him who was at her apartment.

Batman's other arm went to the side of his cowl, head tilted lightly into it. Someone was talking to him. Cass had figured. "where?" and "how many?" were a couple bits Cass heard him mutter. A quick glance at her direction and Cass came to the acknowledgement that something had come up, but her situation here was keeping him tethered. "Understood. Batman out."

Tentatively Cass asked what was wrong, Batman informed her of a fire outbreak and some people trapped on the upper floors the fire fighters can't reach. Robin was on his way to the scene but backup was most likely needed to get everyone out before the roof collapsed.

Morally it wasn't a hard choice, even though her personal dilemma seemed above anything else, the worst of it was over now. She would forever feel guilty if she kept Batman here 'just in case' at the possible cost of other lives. The urge of self-preservation was strong and she was still scared of the gunman and of going back to the Scarecrow, but she had to think positive that she would make it through another day- long enough to go to the police and have them contact the Batman to take care of Crane.

"I'll be fine" Cass said, _'I hope'_. "you need to help those people".

The man in the suit was in a mental conflict. As Batman he should be gone to help those trapped in the fire, Cass had reassured him that she was out of danger, even if this wasn't entirely true, he can't hold one life and leave others to sacrifice. This was when Bruce Wayne came through. Bruce, who made everything personal and was beaten down so many times because he cared too much.

This wasn't just any girl, she was family, his _neice_, not by blood but Bruce had learned over the years that blood doesn't make family, but strong bonds do. Alfred, Dick, Jason (though he strayed, Bruce still loved), Tim, Barbara, even members of the Justice League have eased their way into his believed to be bitter heart.

He turned to face Cass fully, taking a risk by having his back to the gunman. "Are you _sure_?" he couldn't strain the words enough. In the back of his head, Bruce hoped she would say 'no'.

"yes"

Batman's hands clenched and his lips pressed firmly, his stance rigid. It was a gesture of hesitation.

Cass stared up at the dark knight's face, at least what wasn't covered by the cowl. Those eyes, that mouth, his chin…there was a familiarity there. Cass's chest tied in a knot with an emotion she didn't understand.

She was distracted from pondering on the subject any further. Batman had taken out his grapple with the flourish of his cape settling behind him. "Be careful" he told her. To the gunman he gave the coldest glare he could muster and with that he shot to the sky over the roofs and was gone.


End file.
